Pokémon: Infinite
by Th3nerdy0ne
Summary: Ash is the new Pokémon master and for him and his friends, life couldn't be better. That is until Team Rocket make a surprise attack that threatens not only our heroes and their loved ones, but the entire Pokémon League. Contains Pokéshipping.
1. Prologue

**Here's the start of a new story that I've had the idea for, for quite a while now. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

**Character ages:**

**Ash-18**

**Misty-18**

**Gary-18**

**Brock-20**

**Tracey-19**

**Cilan-19**

**Iris-17**

**May-15**

**Dawn-13**

**Max-12**

**Delia-44**

**Prof. Oak-67**

**Giovanni-46**

**That seems about right.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Pokémon: Infinite**

**By**

**Th3nerdy0ne**

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

"Would you mind running that by me again?"

The ruthless leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, was sitting at his desk in the main Rocket HQ, his Persian resting comfortably on his right. A grunt with blond hair and green eyes was standing across from him on the other side of the desk, trembling slightly at the calm yet threatening tone his boss had.

"I-I... S-said that w-we l-l-lost over ten p-point nine billion dollars over t-the last eight y-y-years, sir." The grunt stammered.

Giovanni leaned back in his large leather chair. It was no secret that the feared leader hated news of the bad kind. What was a secret however, was what he did to the ones that brought it. He stared at the shaking grunt in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"How?"

The grunt handed Giovanni a disk. Giovanni put the disk into his computer and flipped a switch on his desk. A large set of monitors appeared on the wall to his left. Each monitor flickered to life with different recordings on each one. Giovanni glared at the grunt.

"And what exactly am I looking at?"

The grunt stepped over to the set of screens and pointed to the monitor with a recording of a boy, about eleven years old, with raven-dark hair, russet eyes and a Pikachu, destroying a giant satellite.

"This was taken from Mandarin Island seven years ago, sir. Our records show that this kid and whoever he travels with have sabotaged a large number of our operations in the past." He turned to look at his boss who was just staring at the screens, the unreadable look still present on his face. The grunt took this as a sign to continue. "We have three agents who've been following him around since he was ten and they say he's a very strong trainer with even stronger Pokémon. His friends as well."

Giovanni stared at each screen with great interest. He found it hard to believe that a group of children were the cause for so many projects failing. Giovanni turned his gaze from the monitors to the still trembling grunt.

"This is unacceptable! You mean to tell me that these little pests are the cause for our substantial loss?! That they've practically made this organization a laughing stock?!" Giovanni's eyes were flaring with rage.

The grunt began to tremble even more at the ever growing anger in the Rocket boss's voice.

"Y-yes s-sir. W-what should w-we d-do?"

Giovanni sat back in his seat and began petting the Persian. The Persian gave a content purr at the touch.

"I want you to get me every ounce of information you can find on these children. I want to know where they live, who their families are and most importantly, I want their names. No one interferes with my organization and lives to talk about it. And make the final preparations for Operation Indigo. Now go."

"Yes, sir." The grunt saluted and left the office very quickly.

Giovanni turned his attention back to the monitors and looked at the people on each one. An evil smile soon appeared on his face.

* * *

**[Indigo Plateau]  
**

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the new Pokémon master. ASH KETCHUM!"

The crowd roared with applause as the Raven-haired teenager stood up on the large stage with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu jumped off of his masters shoulder and stood next to him on his back legs. They looked at each other with large smiles on their faces. They then faced the crowd and took a bow and then stood back up to face the crowd in the large ballroom.

The ballroom contained around one-hundred to one-hundred and fifty round tables. Each having at least eleven to twelve people sitting at each one. At one of these tables, which was specially reserved for friends and family of a new Pokemon master, sat eleven people who had very happy smiles on their faces.

They were, Delia Ketchum, Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Tracy Sketchit, May and her younger brother Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. They were all incredibly happy for their friends new position and very proud of him. Two, more so than the others.

"Oh, my Ashy's finally made it. I'm so proud of him." Delia said as a few happy tears escaped her eyes.

"I never doubted for a second that he'd do it." Said Misty, a sense of pride for her best friend flowing through her.

Ash was handed a microphone by Mr. Goodshow, the head of the Pokémon leagues, and walked to the edge of the stage with Pikachu. He tapped the mic to make sure it was on and then spoke.

"Uh... Hey everyone. Um... Not gonna lie, I'm terrible with the whole speech thing. But really, what can I say? What can I possibly say to express what I'm feeling exactly about what's going on? It still hasn't hit me and Pikachu yet. Right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu gave a nod and a big smile. The crowd laughed a little at that. Ash smiled and continued.

"I guess, if I'm gonna be perfectly honest, there were times when I thought I'd never actually be here in a million years. But at the same time, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for my incredible Pokémon and let's be honest, this is as much their victory as it is mine. If it weren't for them and the amount of determination and trust we have for one and other, getting here would've been a lot harder."

The crowd gave a quick applause to that. As it was dying down, Ash saw the table his friends and mother were sitting at. He smiled at them and instantly knew what to say next.

"But I know for a fact that there's some people out there that, without them, getting here would've been impossible. And these people are actually here right now. There sitting right over there."

Ash pointed to the table with his mother and friends and as he did, a spotlight shone on their table.

"My mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Misty." His smile grew a little at the last name but it went unnoticed by everyone watching.

"They never stopped believing in me and were always there to give me support when things looked tough and picked me up when I was down. I'm lucky to call them my friends."

The group at the table were very moved by what Ash had said. What Ash said next surprised them the most.

"But for me, calling them my friends doesn't cut it. We've been through thick and thin together, we've fought criminals, battled legendaries, saved the world. We've done all these incredible things together and stuck together for so long that, and I know how corny this'll probably sound, but it's true, I see them like a family. And I love you guys so much."

The group at the table couldn't believe what they heard, but they were happy they did.

"So how do I feel about becoming the new master? Words cannot describe how I feel. But I'll do my best not to disappoint. Thank you."

With that, Ash and Pikachu left the stage as the crowd gave a thunderous applause. Ash went to the table were his mother and friends sat and was instantly greeted with a bear hug from his mother.

"Oh Ashy, that was so sweet! My little baby's grown up!" Delia gushed.

"Mom!" Ash whined. Delia giggled and let her son go.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm just so very proud of you. What you said was very sweet."

"I meant every word." Ash said with a smile.

"We love ya too, buddy." Brock said, giving Ash a friendly pat on the back.

"So when do you start your new job, Mr. Pokémon master?" Misty asked with a smile.

Ash smiled back. "I start next week. Lance is going to show me around the new league headquarters."

"Are you nervous?" May spoke up next.

Ash puffed his chest out and gave his familiar cocky smile. "I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm never nervous."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said, mimicking the same action as his master.

The group at the table laughed and continued chatting until their food arrived. After half an hour, a band began playing music on the same stage Ash was just on.

"Hey, Misty." May whispered to the red-head.

"What?" Misty whispered back, a little confused as to why they were whispering.

"You should ask Ash to dance." May said, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

"May, I don't know..." Misty trailed off. A while ago Misty had told May of her secret feelings towards the raven-haired master and since then, May has made it her personal mission to help get them together.

"Why not? Slow music, romantic place, he's just gotten his dream job, it's the perfect setting."

Misty bit her lip slightly, thinking over what May just said. After a minute Misty finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright, I'll do it." She finally said.

"Great." May silently squealed.

Misty rolled her eyes at her friends girlishness and was about to stand up and walk towards Ash. However, she stopped when she realised he was standing right next to her, a warm smile on his face. Misty looked at Ash quizzically for a moment before he held his hand out for her to take.

"Would you like to dance, Mist?" He asked rather sheepishly.

Misty couldn't help but smile at Ash's awkwardness. _'He can be so cute without realising it sometimes.' _She thought happily.

Misty took his offered hand and stood up. "Lead the way." She said softly, a smile gracing her lips.

Ash lead her to the dance floor and as they walked, Misty looked back towards May who was giving her a thumbs up. When Misty turned to face the right way again they were already on the dance floor. They looked at each other for a moment, waiting for either one to make the first move. After a minute, Ash finally placed his right hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left. Misty placed her left hand on his right shoulder and the two then began swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music. The two remained silent for a while. Ash was the first to brake the silence.

"You look really... Beautiful tonight, Mist." Ash said, a small blush appearing on his face.

Misty was taken slightly of guard by this. A small blush appeared on her face too.

It was true, Misty did look stunning in her dress. It was a silk dress, aqua in color, that ended in a skirt that reached just below her knees. It swayed as they moved. She wore heels of the same color that brought her to eye level with Ash. Her hair was taken out of its usual side ponytail and was instead tied in a small bun with strands of her fiery hair left hanging out in certain places. She was wearing a pair of water drop shaped ear rings, a small charm bracelet with a charm of each of her Pokémon and a locket around her neck which was given to her by Ash for her eighteenth birthday two months ago. It was her favorite piece of jewelry.

"Thank you, Ash." She said softly.

From the table, the group of friends were watching the scene before them with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Dawn asked quietly.

May looked at the bluenette with a smirk. "Of course she will. Don't worry" She said giving a thumbs up.

"Well I'm bettin' it'll be Ashy-boy that'll tell her. Why else would he ask her to dance?" Gary said with a knowing smile.

"Oh please." Iris jumped in. "Ash is too dense to be this romantic. He's probably just doing it as a best friend. Misty's definitely gonna be the one to tell him. Right Cilan?" Iris turned to the green haired young man sitting next to her.

"I'm actually going to agree with Gary on this." He said.

Iris's eyes widened. "What?!"

Cilan nodded then continued. "Well, Ash has been acting rather differently around Misty these past few months. Maybe he's finally maturing."

"I agree with Cilan." Brock said. "Ash has definitely been acting more shy around Misty."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed as he squirted his plate with ketchup.

"Well if you three are so confident, how about we make things interesting?" May said with a sly smile.

Back on the dance floor, Misty and Ash had just finished dancing to their third song. Ash looked into Misty's cerulean eyes and his stomach instantly filled with butterfree.

_'Just tell her, Ketchum. Now's your chance.' _He thought to himself. Little did he know that a similar thought was going through Misty's head.

_'Just tell him, Waterflower. You've never had a more perfect setting.' _Misty yelled at herself inwardly. Summoning up her courage, Misty spoke and at the same time, so did Ash.

"I need to tell you something."

**Well there's the prologue ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it and as usual, leave a review letting me know what you thought and if there's anything that needs tweaking.**

**The speech seems a little OOC for Ash but I can actually see him saying something along those lines if he ever does become master in the show. Granted it'd be better written than this but still. If the romance seems a little off I apologise I'm still not used to writing romance, I'm more of an action guy. Also, does anyone no what May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilans last names are?**

**Any way, I'll get to work on chapter two and have it out as soon as humanly possible. It might be a while though as I started college recently so, yeah, I'll have a lot of stuff on my plate. Until then, live long and prosper and may the force be with you.**


	2. Confessions and Preparations

**Here's chapter two ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* I still don't own Pokemon.

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Confessions and Preparations

"I need to tell you something."

Ash and Misty stood there staring at each other for a moment before Ash cleared his throat.

"Uh... You go first." He said, putting his hand behind his head.

Misty looked into Ash's eyes, trying to gain the rest of her courage to say what she's wanted to say since they were ten years old. Taking a deep breath, Misty looked away and spoke.

"Ash... You see... the thing is..." Misty trailed off. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Ash gave her a look of both confusion and concern. He put his hands on her shoulders, getting her to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, what ever it is, you can tell me. We're best friends, right?" Ash assured with a smile.

Misty's heart skipped a beat at his smile. _'Here goes nothing.' _She thought to herself. Taking another deep breath, Misty went for round two of telling Ash how she felt.

"Ash... We are best friends. Nothing will ever change that. But the thing is... I... I... L..." She looked back to the floor, too scared of what might happen if she told him. Misty was always terrified that if Ash ever found out that she loved him he would laugh in her face or worse, never want to be her friend again. It was because of these reasons that Misty had chosen to not tell him.

Ash cupped her chin with his right hand and moved Misty's face so she was looking back at him. He gave her a reassuring smile which she returned with a small smile of her own. This gave her another confidence boost which she very much needed.

"Ash." She began more firmly. "What I'm trying to say is, I lov-"

Misty was cut off by the sound of a mic turning on and the voice of Mr Goodshow coming from the speakers.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. If you would all care to move to the large balcony outside we will begin the fireworks show."

Everyone in the ballroom began moving to the balcony, leaving a pretty dumbfounded Misty.

_'Just my luck.' _She thought bitterly. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she felt a hand grab hers. Looking at the hand then following it to its owner, she saw Ash looking at her with those russet eyes and a smile on his face.

"C'mon, Mist." He said excitedly. "Let's go see the fireworks."

Before she could say anything else, Misty was dragged by Ash out towards the balcony. Once they reached their destination, they found a spot on the balcony where they thought they'd get the best view and stood there. Looking up at the clear night sky and waiting for the show to begin.

The first set of fireworks were lit and shot up into the air. Once they reached their intended height, they exploded into a flurry of beautiful sparks that eventually took the form of a Pokéball.

The crowd "Oooed" and "Awed" at the images that were appearing before them in the sky. There was a Squirtle, a Dragonite, a Milotic, the League emblem, a Pikachu and many others.

Ash turned to his right to look at Misty. His heart instantly began beating faster at the mere sight of her in the bright moonlight. His heart almost stopped completely when Misty turned to look at him. Their eyes met and Ash lightly gasped at how beautiful she was.

Ash hadn't realised his feelings towards the red-head until the day she left to take over the gym at the end of their travels through Johto, on what he considered to be the _'worst day of his life.'_ Since then, Ash had been trying to find ways to tell Misty how he felt but he was too scared that she'd reject him or worse, never want to be his friend again. It was because of these reasons that Ash had chosen not to tell her.

Misty gave Ash a warm smile that practically stopped his heart. _'Now or never, Ketchum.' _Ash thought to himself.

Taking in a deep breath, Ash made up his mind. Not knowing that the girl he was looking at came to the same choice in her mind.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

Both Ash and Misty stared wide eyed at each other, their mouths slightly agape. And then, as if like a comedy routine, spoke at the same time again.

"You love me?"

They blushed slightly having realised they did it again and Misty motioned for Ash to go first. Clearing his throat, Ash began.

"Yeah, Mist. I love you." He breathed. A smile appearing on his handsome face.

Misty's heart began beating faster than a bullet train. Ash had finally said the words she's wanted to hear for nearly eight years.

"How long?" She asked just above a whisper.

Ash pondered this for a moment before answering. "I guess I always have. I just didn't realise it until after you left." He said that last part with a look in his eyes that Misty instantly recognised as regret.

"I wish I'd realised it before that." He continued.

Misty stepped closer to him so that they were only inches apart. Both Ash and Misty could feel their cheeks go red at the close proximity to each other. Misty then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and Ash did the same with her waist. They then both looked into each others eyes and Misty smiled as they inched closer and closer, the gap between them getting ever smaller.

"Better late than never." She said with a smile.

Ash smiled back and, without another word, closed the few inches between them. When their lips met, a surge of electricity went coursing through their bodies. The kiss started small at first but then grew more passionate with each passing second. When the time finally came for the need of oxygen, Ash and Misty pulled apart slightly and rested their foreheads on the other, gasping slightly.

"Wow..." Was all Ash could say.

"I know..." Misty said.

They looked into the others eyes and smiles appeared on their faces. They both gave each other a quick peck on the lips before turning and watching the rest of the fireworks. Misty leaned back and rested her head on Ash's chest. Ash responded to this by wrapping his arms around her slender figure and holding her close.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Misty sighed as she snuggled closer to her new boyfriend.

"Yeah." Ash breathed as he kissed the top of Misty's head and looked back up to the fireworks.

Unbeknownst to the new couple, several on lookers on the other end of the balcony, witnessed the entire scene. Smiles adorning all of their faces.

"Well it's about damn time." Brock said, smiling at his two best friends' new found love.

"Way to go, Misty!" May exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

Delia just stood watching with a proud look in her eyes, happy for her son and the young woman she loved like daughter.

After a few minutes, Misty's eyes began to close as she got more comfortable in Ash's strong arms. As Ash looked down at his new girlfriend, a sudden realisation dawned on him.

"Hey, Mist. I just realised something."

"Mmhmm." Misty murmured, too comfortable in her current position to even open her eyes.

"Now that I'm the new master, I'm also your new boss."

Misty's eyes snapped open at that.

* * *

When the fireworks ended, Ash, Misty and the others went back to their table to wait for desert. Once back at the table, May, Dawn and Iris immediately bombarded Ash and Misty with questions.

"How did you tell each other your feelings?"

"Was it romantic?"

"What was the kiss like?"

"Do I hear wedding bells?"

"I'm gonna be a grandmother one day!"

At this, everyone turned to face Delia. She instantly turned a very dark shade of red after realising she said that out loud. Ash and Misty weren't any better. Once they turned to look at each other that only increased the blush and they instantly looked somewhere else, though neither of them could help the smiles that dawned their faces.

"Alright guys, leave them alone." Brock said, raising his hands in a 'stop' manner.

"Thank you Brock." Misty said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem. But I gotta ask."

"What is it Brocko?" Ash asked.

A sly smile appeared on Brock's face. "Who said 'I love you' first?"

The blush immediately reappeared on Ash and Misty's faces. They both looked at each other then back at Brock.

"S-same time." Ash stammered.

Brock jumped up into the air, a large smile on his face. "Haha! I told you Ash would say... Wait what?"

"We said it at the same time." Misty repeated, completely bewildered by Brock's actions.

Brock sat back down in his chair and looked at Cilan and Gary who both had the same shocked expression as Brock. They then looked at May, Iris and Dawn who also had the same shocked expressions. After a minute or two, the six teens pulled out their wallets and handed the other twenty dollars. Ash and Misty face-faulted.

"Did you guys make a bet on who would say I love you first?!" Misty snapped, her eyes filled with rage.

Brock and the others sweat-dropped.

"Ehe... Kinda." May answered sheepishly.

Misty was about to beat the six teens to a pulp but Ash managed to hold her back, it wasn't easy, but he managed.

"Mist, calm down. They were only having a friendly wager." Ash tried to calm the enraged red-head down.

"On our relationship! How can you not be upset they-mph..." Misty was cut off by Ash's lips on hers. after a few seconds Misty got more and more into the kiss. A few seconds later it turned into a full blown make out session.

The others couldn't help but smile at the sight. After a minute or two, Brock cleared his throat to gain their attention. The couple broke out of their kiss and looked at their friend.

"So when are you guys gonna go on your first date?" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty looked at each other for a few moments. They never thought that a date was necessary. They just thought they'd tell each other how they felt and that would be that. However, thinking about it, it did seem like a smart idea. They just needed to think of a perfect time and place.

"Well I'm completely swamped at the gym until Monday." Misty said.

"Lance is showing me around the new League HQ on Monday at eleven. It shouldn't be more than two hours. Why don't we meet up at the Pokémon center here at say, two o'clock? I know a great restaurant not far from here we could go to." Ash said with a loving smile.

Misty smiled back and gave Ash a peck on the cheek. "That sounds nice."

May and Dawn squealed at the concept and jumped up and down in their seats.

"Ooooooh this is gonna be soooo romantic!" May exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone at the table sweat-dropped at May and Dawns antics. The desert arrived a few minutes later and the group talked until the end of the night.

* * *

**[Pallet Town]**

"Oooh, it feels good to be lying down." Ash exclaimed with a tired sigh as he lay down on his inflatable bed in his room, Pikachu snuggling up next to him.

"I know the feeling." Misty said as she got under the sheets of Ash's normal bed.

Misty and Brock had taken up temporary residency in the Ketchum home for Ash's battle for the master title while May, Max, Dawn, Gary and Tracy were taking the spare rooms at the professors lab. Iris and Cilan had to catch an early flight back to Unova in the morning so they rented a room at a motel near Kanto Airport.

The sleeping arrangements weren't that hard to arrange. Ash and Misty shared Ash's room while Brock got the spare room. Delia was a little skeptical of Ash and Misty in the same room together at first but once she was assured by both teens, for a full hour and a half, that nothing would happen her mind was put at ease and she allowed it.

Ash and Misty were now settled into their respective beds and decided to chat for a while until they felt tired.

"You know." Ash began. "I think today is officially the greatest day of my life."

"It's midnight Ash." Misty said with a smirk.

"Yesterday was the greatest day of my life." Ash corrected, putting his hand behind his head.

"Better."

Ash stuck his tongue out playfully to Misty and in turn she just rolled her eyes at Ash's childishness.

"Hey, Mist?" Ash asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty repeated the same action.

"It was never really about the bike was it?"

Misty stared at Ash for a moment in shock at the question. After a few seconds, Misty sighed and answered his question.

"It was at first. You DID destroy my bike so I was expecting you to pay me back for it." She began. "Then after a while, I dunno, I guess seeing how kind and caring you were to Pokémon and other people, I just started to get these feelings whenever I looked at you or whenever we got close to each other. The bike was just an excuse to stay with you after that. It wasn't until Lavender Town that I realised that I was in love with you."

Ash gave Misty a quizzical look. "What happened in Lavender Town?"

Misty gave Ash an incredulous look. "We thought you were dead! Remember?"

Ash thought for a minute before realisation dawned on him. He couldn't believe he forgot the time he and Pikachu had technically 'died' during an attempt to catch a haunter to fight against Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City. When Ash looked back up at Misty, he was surprised to see that she was looking away and shaking.

"Mist?" He said, concern filling his voice.

"When you didn't wake up... I got so scared. I was terrified of the possibility that you were dead. I didn't now what I was going to do if you were." Misty said just above a whisper. Her voice was trembling and was filled with sadness. The Lavender Town incident was something that still scared Misty to this day. Yes, Ash had been in other life threatening situations before but it wasn't until Lavender Town that she truly believed she was going to loose the raven-haired boy.

Ash got out of bed carefully so as not to disturb the now sleeping Pikachu and hopped onto his borrowed bed. When he got a better look at Misty he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Misty, Don't cry!" He pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug which she quickly reciprocated. "I'm not dead though, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." Ash began rubbing up and down Misty's back gently for comfort.

"Promise?" She asked, her voice muffled in Ash's shoulder.

Ash pulled away slightly, still keeping Misty in his arms. "Promise." He said, a warm and loving smile appearing on his face. He then gave Misty a quick kiss on the lips and went back into the hug.

"Stay with me tonight, Ash. Please?" Misty asked quietly, the crying subsiding.

Ash smiled and held Misty tighter. Happy that he managed to cheer his girlfriend up. "Sure, Mist. I'll stay right here."

Ash crawled under the covers next to Misty who proceeded to rest her head on his chest and Ash in turn, wrapped his arms around Misty.

"G'night, Mist. I love you." Ash said, kissing Misty on the head.

"Good night, Ash. I love you too." Misty said as she got more comfortable in Ash's arms.

After a few minutes, the young couple finally drifted off into their dreams. Smiles on both their faces.

* * *

**[Unknown location]**

Giovanni sat in his office, awaiting the arrival of his top agents to debrief them on their assignment.

Giovanni had many top agents, but when it came to big jobs such as the one he had in mind, he needed the agents he trusted with his life. He was brought out of his thoughts as the door to his office opened and five people stepped into his office. Normally, Giovanni would kill anyone that entered his office without permission first, Rocket or not, but he knew these people, trusted them. As far as he was concerned the only time they'd ever need permission to enter his office was if they failed a mission. They have yet to ask permission.

Standing before him was a teal haired man with teal eyes, a purple haired man with black eyes, a green haired man with green eyes, a red haired woman with red eyes and a blond haired woman with blue eyes.

Giovanni looked at each operative before motioning for them to sit down on the five chairs set out on the other side of his desk. The five took a seat without hesitation and waited for their leader to speak.

"I have two assignments for you. One to be carried out by two of you, the other by three of you." Giovanni said. His voice calm yet intimidating. "The first is for you two." Giovanni addressed the teal haired man and the purple haired man. "You will accompany me when Operation Indigo is initiated." He explained. The two operatives nodded in understanding. Giovanni then turned his attention to the three remaining operatives.

"I have a special assignment for you three." Giovanni stated, an unnerving smile appearing on his face. "Take these files." Giovanni motioned to ten files resting in a pile on the edge of his desk. "And find the people and the families of these people. Once you have them, bring them to the Plateau. Then rejoin with these two and await further instruction." Giovanni said as he motioned to the other two operatives.

The three agents nodded in understanding. Giovanni looked at the five operatives before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Dismissed." He said, his eyes still closed.

As the operatives were about to leave, the door burst open and the blond grunt ran in holding what appeared to be a newspaper. Stopping to take in deep breaths, the grunt held the paper in the air.

"Sir, I have something you may want to see." He said. His voice sounding very urgent.

Giovanni opened his eyes and held his hand out for the newspaper. The grunt approached Giovanni's desk and held the paper out to the rocket boss which he snatched out of the grunts hand. The grunt flinched at the action and backed up a little.

Giovanni read the main article in the paper and slowly but surely, the unnerving smile reappeared.

"Oh this is perfect." He said as he continued to read the article.

_'Ash Ketchum crowned new Pokémon master.' _Was the title on the front page. "We can commence our operation and get a little revenge at the same time." He then directed his attention to the blond grunt.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The grunt saluted. He was halfway out the door when Giovanni called back.

"One more thing."

The blond grunt turned around and before he could react, he was on the floor clutching his leg in pain. He looked up to see Giovanni walking up to him, a revolver in his hand.

"Normally I'd kill you for entering my office without my permission but, you brought me some very valuable information. So consider this a warning for the future. Understood." It was more a statement than an actual question.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir." The grunt said through gritted teeth.

Giovanni looked down at the pathetic sight then turned and walked back to his desk.

"Report to the infirmary at once."

The grunt looked wide eyed at Giovanni.

"S-sir. I c-can't m-move my l-leg." The grunt stammered.

Without turning, Giovanni raised the revolver so the grunt could see it and prepared the next bullet. The grunts eyes nearly popped out of his head, causing the operatives the snicker at the sight.

Using all of his strength, the grunt managed to stand up, albeit, very slowly and began limping out of the door as fast as humanly possible. Once he was gone, Giovanni sat back down at his desk and went back into his original position.

"Dismissed." He said again.

A little faster than before, the operatives left the Rocket boss' office without another word.

* * *

**That was chapter two ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it and as usual, leave a review letting me now what you thought and if there's anything that needs tweaking.**

**Again if the romance seemed off I do apologise, I'm still working on it. I'm gonna admit I'm happy I got the lovey-dovey fluff out of the way and can move on to the more exciting parts now. Don't worry there'll still be some lovey-dovey fluff, just not as terribly written as what was written here.**

**Also I dare you to try and guess who the rocket operatives are. You'll probably get the first four but the fifth will probably be slightly harder to guess right.**

**I'll get to work on chapter three as soon as I can and post it when it's done. Until then, live long and prosper and may the force be with you.**


End file.
